


Absolute Faith; Thorough Investigation

by Qem



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Gon in those woods in volume 1?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Faith; Thorough Investigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Pariston’s been keeping an eye on Ging for a long time, even from before they passed the 267th Hunter exam together. There are various reasons for this, but mostly Ging’s just fascinating to watch especially with how easily and casually he annoys people while building himself what is effectively an army of supporters for life.

So Pariston notices with great interest, when one of Ging’s protégées is given a mission to find him, and keeps tabs on Kite’s progress. It’s much easier to keep track of Kite via his network of business focused hunters, than the elusive Ging and it’s absolutely _fascinating_ the sort of things that can turn up.

So when he hears word that Kite’s planning on going to Ging’s homeland for some clarification… Pariston decides it might be fun to have a personal touch for keeping track. He might be the newly minted vice-chair for the Hunter Association, but the other zodiacs won’t miss him and Isaac will just assume that it’s some sort of new challenge he’s preparing. Besides there’s no business connections Pariston has on such a small island that he can trust to subtly pass information back, although there are a few captains who are used to help eliminate names from the hunter exams that stop by the island on a semi-regular basis.

The island is interesting in how it both fulfils and subverts his expectations. The people are cheerful and self-determined; the wildlife dangerous and pervasive; a wide range of habitats to be found within such a small area. It’s both easy and difficult to imagine how someone like Ging could come from an island like this.

Pariston scouts around asking questions about the native animals, potential business contracts, arranging for the exportation of some of the speciality items from the island, while subtly scouting for signs that Ging may have left behind. One of the fishermen upon hearing that he’s a hunter asks him if he’d be willing to try catching “the Pond’s Master” – a giant man eating fish, capable of living on land and exceedingly sensitive to the environment around it. What really perks Pariston’s interest is the fact that the only person known to have caught one was Ging – it’s all rather fascinating, that it occurred just over seven years ago when he brought his son to the island – which is the last time it’s been seen; the fish is mostly known by tracks left behind.

Pariston decides that having a look at the fish shall be his last task. He’s confident that Kite won’t identify him even if they were to meet, but there is a lot of work waiting for him back home. There’s probably not much else to be found here, since the man seems to think it’s a shame that Ging has passed on, which is just patently absurd.

He’s made good headway to one of the most recent track sightings, when he hears a bird’s warning cry - one that he knows means that there is a human spotted in the forest, then the high pitched roar of a Kitsune-guma.

Instantly Pariston’s mind draw conclusions and he turns around.

[start of Volume 1]


End file.
